1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computers generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel shield for computer screens which is particularly useful with laptop computers and similar devices.
2. Background Art
Portable computers, data displays, "paperless newspapers," and similar devices have become very popular because of their ease of portability and because recent advances in computer and communication technology have resulted in some quite versatile machines.
A problem with such devices is that the low-power display screens employed in connection therewith can be difficult to read when the devices are used outdoors, for example, partly because of the level of ambient illumination and partly because of glare from light sources. The same problem can exist, to some extent, also, when the devices are used indoors in brightly lighted locations.
A number of shields, or hoods, have been developed to address the above problem; however, none of these is completely satisfactory for one or more of a number or reasons. First, many of such shields are rigid, thus transmitting to the display screen any external force that is applied to the shields. Second, none of the shields can be folded or easily disassembled to be substantially flat. Although portable computers and similar devices are usually relatively compactly arranged when not in use and can be put in small carrying cases, the rigid hoods cannot be placed in the carrying cases with the computers. Additionally, in many cases, attachment of the shields requires that something be glued or otherwise relatively permanently attached to the display screens.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a shield for a portable computer display screen or similar devices that can absorb forces applied thereto so as to insulate the display screen therefrom.
A further object of the invention is to provide a shield for a display screen which can be folded or disassembled to be substantially flat so that it can be carried in a portable computer carrying case.
It is another object of the invention to provide a shield for a display screen which does not require attachment of a fixture to the display screen. Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.